The present invention is related to a method for automatically adding a scale symbol to an operation formula during operation and a system for executing the method. By means of the method and system, a user can always clearly know the scale on which the operation formula is based and the switch between the scales. This simplifies the operation steps and shortens the operation time and enhances the operation efficiency.
In daily life, calculators are widely used in various fields. Many types of calculators are commercially available such as cell-driven type, solar energy type, calculator in built in an electronic dictionary, commercially used type, engineering-used type, etc. Such calculators enable users to calculate all kinds of numerals.
A conventional simple calculator provides basic operation functions including addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, etc. It is known that the data are processed in the digital equipment by way of binary scale. However, in normal time the digitals are presented by way of decimal scale. With respect to drafting of program commands in engineering technique, octanary and hexadecimal scales are often used. The conventional calculator can only operate and show the data directly keyed in by an operator according to the above different scales, while failing to automatically show the symbol of the scale in the operation formulas. Therefore, when it is necessary to show such symbol of scale, a user himself/herself needs to key in the symbols one by one for identifying or realizing the scales and values of the keyed in data. By means of the symbols of scales, the user can know the scale on which the numerals are based and make sure that the result of operation is correct.